


Cherry-Scented Gardens

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [31]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Declarations Of Love, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Byakuya makes good on his promise, Renji decides he owes Captains Ukitake and Kyouraku big time....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry-Scented Gardens

As Byakuya found a sturdy place to fasten the handcuffs, Renji opened the bottle of lube. Surreptitiously, he sniffed it. The scent was so unmistakable that he had to check the label. Even though the answer was there in black and pink, he had to ask, “Did you seriously buy yourself cherry-flavored?”

“Just make yourself ready, Renji.”

Renji tried to hide the smile Byakuya’s terse response produced, but failed. As he squirted some into his hand, he said, “You’re awesome. But can you imagine nue flavor? Ugh, that’d be like wet fur and baboon funk.”

“Yes, I believe I’ve experienced that,” Byakuya said so dryly Renji wasn’t sure at first if he was kidding. Then he looked up and saw Byakuya’s wry, fond smile. “You have ‘interesting’ morning breath, Renji.”

“I’ll bet. How is it that you always manage to taste like expensive…” Tea? Sake? Food? Man? Renji decided just to go with, “…yeah, like expensive?”

In lieu of a response, Byakuya gave the cuffs a tug. When the bed creaked loudly, he scowled. “I’ll have to see about installing something stronger for the future. For now, try not to break the furnishings.”

“Oh, it’s on me, huh?” Renji grumbled, unceremoniously slathering a generous amount of lube around the base of his cock and the underside of his balls. “You know I can’t afford to replace your fancy-ass bed. If we break it, can’t you just move to some other suite? There must be a half-dozen in this place.”

Byakuya turned from his adjustments. If he’d had some response to Renji’s comment, it collapsed into a deep frown. “What… on earth are you doing?”

“I’m getting this thing on first,” Renji said, hunting around in the covers until he found the cock ring Byakuya had thrown at him. He held it up for Byakuya to see, and then he ran his still slick finger along the inside of it. “It’s metal. I remember that the instructions on the box said lube would make it easier to get on and off.”

“You recall the instructions from that long ago?”

“They weren’t that complicated. And it wasn’t that long ago. I had time to read them, like, six times, while you were buying all the rest of this stuff. Anyway, the last thing I want is to end up in the emergency wing of the Fourth with my dick ready to fall off,” Renji said with a grimace at the thought. He pulled himself up onto his knees and spread his legs. The metal was cold and hard as he slipped it around his balls and then pulled his cock through. However, the snugness was an instant turn-on.

As was Byakuya’s rapt attention.

They both watched as Renji twitched into hardness.

The ring was making Renji feel like he was being squeezed in all the right ways, like he was inside someone sweet and tight. He particularly liked the way his balls were being held away from his body, but Renji had no words to articulate that beyond a shift and a groan. In fact, all the while, he’d been making a series of corresponding surprised and excited noises that ended in, “Huh. Well, it’s kind of weird, but hot damn. It feels awesome and I look…huge.”

“Indeed.” Byakuya couldn’t quite suppress a soft smile. “Are you ready for these?”

Renji looked at the cuffs and then at the lube still in one hand. “Well, I don’t know. Do you want to…” he gestured behind him, “…or should I?”

“I will,” Byakuya said. He held out his hand for the lube, but he glanced away, his gaze dropping. “Now that you’re in that state, I’d prefer…”

_…To be in control._

“Right,” Renji handed over the bottle and gave a curt nod to show he understood what Byakuya hadn’t been able to say. “So how do you want me?”

Byakuya’s eyes returned to the handcuffs, as though considering strategy. Renji looked at them seriously for the first time, too. Like the collar, they were leather and studded. There were massive, thick buckles and chains that held them together. But, Renji noticed that these seemed to be padded with something--purple satin?—that looked soft and cushy. And, why did the thought that Byakuya had actually picked something not a hundred percent deadly make Renji’s arousal even stronger? He let out another little noise unconsciously.

When Byakuya glanced at him, Renji cleared his throat and pointed at the cuffs. “Nice.”

“I’m glad you approve. Do you think you could last bent over on your knees? Or would that be too hard on your back and arms?” Byakuya stared only at the cuffs as he asked. His voice was careful, measured, devoid of inflection. “That position would be easiest for me, but if you think it would put undue strain on you, we could consider other options.”

Pod people. Renji was absolutely sure of it now. At some point Byakuya had been replaced by one of the space aliens in his porn book. Next Byakuya would actually ask if he had any emotional issues with doggie-style.

Renji put his hands on his hips and gave Byakuya a long, hard stare before he asked, “What exactly did you talk to Captain Ukitake about?”

_Because, holy hell--I might need to send him and Captain Kyōraku a thank you card and a bouquet of flowers in the morning._

“Nothing,” Byakuya snapped. Then, after a moment of silent exasperation, a bit of color dotted his cheek, and he muttered, “I was just attempting to be… considerate. Though why I bother, I’ll never know.”

The annoyed but vaguely shy admission was just too cute. “I love you, Byakuya Kuchiki.”

“Yes, well. I feel very similarly. However, have you made a decision?” Byakuya asked. He out an irritated breath and straightened the lapels of his kimono. “Because, I swear, if we don’t begin soon, the moment is going to pass for me.”

Renji leaned on his forearms and angled his ass high in the air to try it out. The sudden interested expression on Byakuya’s face made Renji’s smile turn wolfish. “Oh really?” he asked belligerently, sliding his wrist into the first cuff and tightening the buckle. “Just seeing me like this isn’t going to bring it all back for you?”

The slight intake of breath and the almost imperceptible tremble in Byakuya’s hands as he came around to help Renji finish strapping himself in made it very clear that, in fact, it would. As did the way his hand stayed to run through Renji’s unbound, tangled hair, over his shoulder to trail slowly down his back.

The mattress shifted as Byakuya got back into bed. Then, as always, fingers returned to shoulders to follow the line of tattoos. The possessiveness in that touch made Renji feel deeply sexy. Byakuya had always been curiously obsessed with his ink, but lately Renji sensed a different kind of desire, as though Byakuya were methodically memorizing each line until they became something he understood intimately.

Fingers reached Renji’s ass and suddenly lips joined in trailing the interlocking designs. Heat flushed Renji’s body when tongue darted out occasionally, leaving a chill in its wake. Renji’s cock bobbed helplessly, exposed and restrained, aching with desire and need.

All too soon, Byakuya reached the end of the line. Compulsively, fingers trailed over the tiger stripes on Renji’s thighs. But, then, they were gone and the bed creaked as Byakuya hunted for the lube he’d set aside.

Renji moaned at the loss of sensation.

Since Renji was desperate for stimulation, this moment seemed like a good opportunity to test his range of motion in the cuffs. They were good and tight, but clearly more for Byakuya’s comfort than any kind of real restraint. The leather and metal of the handcuffs might be sturdy and solid, but it would be a snap to bust through the thin strip of wood of the bed the chains were looped over. That was, if he could get any leverage. But, with the majority of his weight pressed onto his forearms, Renji’s awkward position held him in place a lot more securely than anything else. Especially now that Byakuya nudged his legs further apart, making his balance even more precarious. 

God, his dick ached where it hung between his legs, squeezed by the cock ring. The sensation was made worse by knowing it wasn’t going to get any relief. That was the only cruelty of the handcuffs; knowing he couldn’t reach himself and that Byakuya would never touch him there.

But he had been promised tongue and that was pretty amazing. 

And, Byakuya had touched him earlier, in ways Renji never thought would have happened in a million years. 

Suddenly, Byakuya was there again and Renji yelped and flinched, causing the chains to rattle. Two fingers, wet with lube, slowly, tentatively moved up along taint to explore hole. Byakuya seemed to be enjoying taking his time, teasing and coaxing strangled noises from Renji. Byakuya’s thumb pressed in shallowly, and then circled around and around, while Renji bucked and moaned under his touch. 

Anticipation was driving Renji to distraction, plus the feather-light touch was maddening. His brain was starting to turn off. All he could think about was ass and cock and balls and how none of them were getting enough. He was pretty sure he was starting to growl and spit like an animal, but he couldn’t stop himself. The chains were rattling non-stop now.

Byakuya’s hands moved to spread Renji’s cheeks. A breath, cool and cruel, blew along all the places wet with lube. 

“Oh god! Oh, Fuck, oh,” Renji threw his head back and panted as other nonsense words and curses tumbled from his lips. If the cock ring hadn’t been holding him back, he would have come six times already.

Then, suddenly, there it was. _Tongue._ With more expertise than Renji would have imagined, Byakuya’s tongue flicked over Renji’s sensitive nerves around his hole. He was sure it was gasping as much as he was, trying to open on its own, while Byakuya’s tongue curled and tapped in ways that made Renji’s brain fizzle and spark. If they were ever in danger of the demon surfacing from pure pleasure, it would be now. Except Renji knew that would never happen. It wasn’t ever good feelings that brought it up and this… this was beyond good and deep into the realm of “oh-my-fuck-I-love-you-so-much-oh-god-I-need-you-in-me-right-now.”

As though in response to Renji’s desperate pleas, a single finger slid in, then out. Deeper, the next time, and then there was an amazing curl that glanced off Renji’s prostate in a way that made him gasp and the bed shake.

Renji was pretty sure he was telling Byakuya how much he hated him now. Except all words were lost when Byakuya did it again and again, shooting so much pleasure through Renji that he could feel come leaking, despite the ring. “Got… to… come… off…”

“Hang on just a tiny bit longer,” Byakuya cajoled, removing his finger. 

Renji wasn’t sure he could, especially when he felt things shifting and the unmistakable pressure at his backside of Byakuya’s erection. After all that stimulation, however, Byakuya hardly needed to do much before Renji took him in. They both seemed surprised by how greedily Renji’s body seemed to accept him and Byakuya made a noise of such intense pleasure that it nearly undid Renji again.

_Next time, damn it, I want to see his face._

But, as always, it seemed, Renji had to content himself by pushing back hard against Byakuya in a desperate attempt to illicit more noises like the first. It seemed to be working, because he could sense a rise in reiatsu and suddenly Byakuya’s hands were clutching his hips, fingers digging in deep. 

Renji’s cock was so hard, so contained and tight, he thought he might die from the overload of sensations. “Please,” he was begging, his voice like a hoarse whine of some lost creature. “Please, let me come.”

A clumsy hand, groped blindly, as though overwhelmed by his own pleasure, until it found the ring. With a slick, unbelievably intense motion, suddenly all the pressure was gone and Renji released, shooting out a huge string that he could feel splash, wet and hard, against his chest.

After that, Renji just hung on, weak with spent pleasure, as Byakuya rode him to completion.

At some point, Renji felt Byakuya slump against him, clinging to his back, sweaty and exhausted. They lay together, breathing hard with hearts ticking wildly for a long time. Then, Byakuya slipped out. Heavy hands seemed to climb up Renji’s back, and then fumble at the buckle at his wrist until it came loose. That seemed all Byakuya could do, however, and he rolled off and collapsed beside him. After flexing his wrist until he felt he could use his fingers, Renji undid the other hand. 

Gratefully, he moved to cuddle up against Byakuya. Renji stared in amazement at the open, relaxed expression on Byakuya’s face and the passionate way bits of hair clung to his sweaty, flushed forehead and cheeks.

God, he was even more beautiful like this. It was heartbreaking, especially when, after a contented sigh, Byakuya actually pulled Renji’s hand in tighter where it rested against Byakuya’s stomach. Renji held his breath, but Byakuya seemed to relax into the hug and fall asleep.

Ukitake and Kyōraku were going to get flowers. So many fucking flowers. Even if Renji went into deep debt or had to steal them, he was going to buy those two a goddamn garden of flowers.


End file.
